logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Studios/On-Screen Logos
1996–1997 CartoonNetworkstudios1996.jpg|''Awfully Lucky'' (1996) CartoonNetworkstudios1996Dexter.jpg|used in Inflata Dee Dee/Can't Nap/Monstory (S1 E13) in Dexter's Laboratory Cartoonnetworkstudiosyellow1997.jpg|''Snoot's New Squat'' (1997) Cartoonnetworkstudiosred1997.jpg|''Malcom and Melvin'' (1997) cartoonnetworkstudiosblue1997.jpg 2000–2001, 2006 CartoonNetworkStudios2000.PNG|''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2000) c03895f50056c3ba8f3d6f2cec18b3d6.png|''Korgoth of Barbaria'' (2006) 2001 b7202e2e137f2fd9bf43e267f87bbaca.png|My Freaky Family (2001) and IMP, Inc. (2001) 2001–2004 Vlcsnap-2016-03-11-20h47m27s54.png CartoonnetworkStudiosPowerpuffGirls2003.png 6eb559062d582942c80e2b8cd25ce099.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-11-21h24m36s119.png GW187H134.png|''Time Squad'' timesquad.jpg|Time Squad red variant. Cartoonnetworkstudiossamuraijack.png|''Samurai Jack'' Cartoon Network Studies character Samurai Jack orange 2002.JPG|''Samurai Jack'' orange variation Cartoonnetworkstudiosdexterslabvariant.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory Vlcsnap-2015-09-04-19h21m40s28.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2002-2004) and The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) CartoonnetworkStudiosPowerpuffGirls20032.png|''The Powerpuff Girls'' 96af4c364a8f95424acf0d026f56ff6d.png| Widescreen version seen on The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) GW177H130.jpg|''Grim and Evil/''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2001-2003/2004) Cartoonnetworkstudiosgrimbilly.png|''Grim and Evil''/''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' variant 2001–2003 CartoonnetworkStudiosPowerpuffGirls20032AOLTimeWarner.png Fin.jpg Ecf7468ad2989f1592354e401c1041c8.jpg 2003–2004 vlcsnap-2015-08-29-00h31m32s199.png vlcsnap-2015-08-29-00h45m49s13.png|Squished version seen on The Powerpuff Girls Rule! (2008/2009) The Powerpuff Girls 10th Anniversary special episode 2004–2010 iTuR5nlKLM-UM2rGU6njpA9435.jpg FWoCddUMMThrr5o9hsQ2qQ390968.jpg dd05b003cc298005f1d0977c83aeee94.jpg 309f8f1377ae77a2187b9bad23a920bc.jpg Cartoonnetworkstudios2005widescreen169.png D6c0b2c386555131f1ec80fe710b82e1.png Cartoonnetworkjohnnybravo.jpg|''Johnny Bravo'' (2004) CartoonnetworkstudiosmegasXLR.png|Megas XLR (2004-2005) Cartoonnetworkstudiosfosters.png|Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2009) Cartoonnetworkstudioscamplazlo.png|Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) Gympart.png|My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005-2008) Cartoonnetworkstudiossquirrelboy.jpg|Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) Cartoonnetworkstudiosjuniperlee.jpg|The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2006-2007) Cartoonnetworkstudiosclassof3000.png|Class of 3000 (2006-2008) Cartoonnetworkstudiosben10.png|Ben 10 (2007-2008)/Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) Cartoonnetworkstudiosoutofjimmyshead.jpg|Out of Jimmy's Head (2007-2008) ChowderCNS.png|Chowder (2007-2010) Cartoonnetworkstudiosben10alienforce.png|Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien (2008-2012)/Ben 10: Alien Swarm (2009) Cartoonnetworkstudiosunderfisthalloweenbash.png|Underfist: Halloween Bash (2008) Cartoonnetworkstudiosthemarvelousmisadventuresofflapjack.jpg|The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-2010) Cartoonnetworkstudiosadventuretime.png|Adventure Time (2010-present) GW218H121.jpg|Generator Rex (2010-2013) 2004–2005 Loj.jpg Uo.jpg 2007 Cartoon Network Studios Ben 10 Race Against Time variant.png|Ben 10: Race Against Time (2007) 2011–2013 GW247H138.jpg|Tower Prep (2010), Level Up (2012-2013) and Incredible Crew (2012-2013) GW195H138.png|Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2013) vlcsnap-2015-10-13-21h27m06s249.png|''Tome of the Unknown'' (2013) Cn2010adventuretime.jpg|Adventure Time (2010-2013) Cn2010regularshow.jpg|Regular Show (2011-2013) GW185H137.jpg|Sym-Bionic Titan (2011-2012) Upp.jpg|Generator Rex (2011-2013) CEWN.jpg|The Problem Solverz (2011) SMFA Better Quality.PNG|Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (2011-2012) 2013–present xUeq25qT87bbpgRjpSHyXQ35514.jpg|''Closed variant'' (2013-present) V_n6acgXLEqCoRDkQJbxJA332611.jpg|''Mixels'' (2014-2016) vlcsnap-2015-10-13-21h17m48s51.png|''(Behind) Over the Garden Wall'' (2015) CN 2010 logo withe the 2013 CNS logo.jpg|''(Behind) Adventure Time'' (2015) CartoonNetworkStudios-RegularShowTheMovie.PNG|''Regular Show: The Movie'' trailer (2015) Cartoon Network Studios logo (2013, expanded).png|''Uncle Grandpa'' (2013-2017) TsODNLo_i0gtRRYayK-1ZQ85987.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2013-2017) and Regular Show: The Movie (2015) cartoon network 2013 - adventure time.png|''Adventure Time'' (2013-present) vlcsnap-2014-02-18-22h41m07s141.png|''Steven Universe'' (2013-present) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.11.46.png|''My Science Fiction Project'' (Pilot) (2013) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.13.02.png|''Paranormal Roommates'' (Pilot) (2013) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.14.44.png|''Lakewood Plaza Turbo!'' (Pilot) (2013) GW222H124.jpg|''Mixels'' (2014-2016) B10 0 var.PNG|''Ben 10 Omniverse'' (2014) Clarence_(2014).png|''Clarence'' pilot (2014) kggqvyK4VjpY_jzKWNxBuQ88536.png|''Clarence'' (2014-present) LongLiveTheRoyals.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (Pilot) (2014) GW223H127.png|''AJ's Infinite Summer'' (Pilot) (2014) GW243H134.jpg|''Black Dynamite'' (Season 2, 2014) vlcsnap-2014-11-04-03h11m20s63.png|''Over the Garden Wall'' (2014) GW233H135.jpg|''Pillywag's Mansion'' (2014) GW238H136.jpg|''Back to Backspace'' (2014) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.16.46.png|"We Bare Bears" (Pilot) (2014) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.18.47.png|''Ridin' With Burgress'' (Pilot) (2015) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.19.18.png|Jammers (Pilot) (2015) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.19.33.png|Twelve Forever (Pilot) (2015) Cartoon_Network_Studios_(We_Bare_Bears_-_2015).jpg|''We Bare Bears'' (2015-present) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.21.13.png|''We Bare Bears'' (2015-Present) (Version 2) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.04.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Cartoon Network Studios (Uncle Grandpa - 2015).png|''Uncle Grandpa'' 'Total Reality' short (2015) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.10.png|''Long Live The Royals'' (2015) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.17.png|Long Live The Royals (2015) Episode: 3 Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.22.28.png|Long Live The Royals (2015) Episode:4 Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.23.14.png|The Powerpuff Girls (Reboot) (2016-present) GW343H191.jpg.jpg|Bottom's Butte (2016) GW342H192.jpg.png|Apple & Onion (2016) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.24.29.png|Meddlen Meddows (Pilot) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.24.51.png|Spleenstab (pilot) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.25.15.png|YES! (Pilot) Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 20.25.44.png|Danger Planet (Pilot) 3DogBand.jpg|3 Dog Band (Pilot) Baloobaloob.jpg|Baloobaloob's Fun Park (Pilot) LeDoor.jpg|Le Door (Pilot) Maruined.jpg|Maruined (Pilot) Borneos.jpg|The Borneos (Pilot) MannyandKhan.jpg|The Awesome Chronicles of Manny & Khan (Pilot) Screenshot 2016-09-06 at 13.04.38.png|Mighty Magiswords (2016-present) Screenshot 2016-10-06 at 10.47.46.png|''Ben 10'' (Reboot) 2016-present GW317H178.jpg.png|Infinity Train (2016) CN Studios Victor and Valentino.jpg|Victor and Valentino (2016) CN Studios Samurai Jack 2017.png|''Samurai Jack'' (Revival; 2017-present) CNS Welcome to My Life.png|Welcome to My Life (2017) Unnamed image (34).png|OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) In-credit versions 2010–2013 vlcsnap-2015-10-15-12h48m33s201.png|''Adventure Time: The Camber of Frozen Blades'' (2011) vlcsnap-2015-09-04-20h48m01s162.png|''Regular Show'' (2013) 2013–present RS-2014-CNS.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2014-2015) RS-Birthday-Gift-CNS.jpg|''Regular Show'' (2015-2017) vlcsnap-2015-10-14-20h02m14s150.png|''Regular Show: The Movie'' (2015) Videos Cartoon Network Studios The Powerpuff Girls-Cartoon Network (2003) Cartoon Network Studios (2005, 16-9 Laser) Cartoon Network Studios 2013 logo - Regular Show version remastered -4K- Category:Cartoon Network Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Television programs of the United States Category:Special logos Category:Other Category:Cartoon Network Studios